Thats My Mom
by mrs.dreamer-4ever
Summary: Bella is left to deal with a mother who beats her after her father dies or does he ? Will things get better when she meets the Cullens? Why is everything so confusing? Who is hiding in the Cullen attic? And who knew Renee would ever meet James..?
1. Chapter 1

Another story lol

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything related.

* * *

BellaPOV

Chapter 1-

"Bella, hurry up! You're going to be late for school! Again!" Renee yelled at me from downstairs. It was always her fall I was late. I hurried out of my room, down the stairs, and she was standing right at the bottom.

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped, right before slapping me right across the face. My eyes started to tear up, but I held them back, knowing that would just make it worse. "Now go!"

I almost ran out of the house, rushing towards my truck. My dad had gotten it for me about a month before he had died. I was in 8th grade when he died. The doctors said he had died from a heart attack. My mom never really told me the whole story. But about half a year afterwards, Renee just lost it and took it out on me. Started beating me almost every day, drank alcohol like their was no tomorrow. In his will, my dad had left Renee and I a lot of money. He had been the sheriff here in Forks, not that it really pays a lot, but his family had left him a lot of cash. He was nice enough to leave it to us. So Renee just lived on that, stayed home a lot, dolled herself up whenever she went out partying. And she makes sure I go to school and come home. Doesn't like me hanging out with other people. Probably thinks I would tell someone about what she does to me.

But why would I do that? I'm not 18 yet, I do not feel like being put in some foster home away from where I have lived my whole life. My friends. Well, the few friends I have. Most people think I'm the girl with the freak mom.

By this time I had gotten to the school parking lot. Before getting out I quickly checked my face in the mirror. Damn. Their was a mark on my face, 4 fingers, right on the left side of my face, right where she hit me. I pulled my hair to try to cover it, and got out of my truck.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Jessica's voice coming from behind me. I turned.

"Hey Jess." I smiled. She has always been my friend, even before the stuff with my dad. So when it happened, she didn't even leave my side. Along with other friends, Angela and Mike, her were walked up with her. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Bella." Ang and Mike replied. Jess looked at me.

"Bella have you heard the news?"

"No, what?"

"You know the Doctor, Carslile?"

I nodded. I couldn't forget him. He had been my dads friend.

"Well, his family is moving here!"

"What? Really?" We rarely ever got new kids here.

"Yah. His wife, and their 5 adoptive kids are coming here to school for their first day. They got here last night. Apparently they didn't move here with Carslile at first because they didn't want to leave their friends in Alaska."

"Jess, how do you always get the dirt on people?"

She shrugged. "Depends on who you know."

We laughed, and started to walk to first period.

* * *

Jess was completely excited for the Cullen kids to get here. That's all she could talk about during 3rd and 4th period. She was still talking about it when we were on our way to lunch.

"Do you think they have a junior boy, single perhaps?" She waggled her eyebrows at me.

I laughed. "Jess, you know everything about them, but you don't know the about eh kids in the family?"

"hey, my resources didn't know eith-" She cut off as we walked into the cafeteria. Their, at the table in the corner that was usually empty, sat 5 new kids.

The Cullens.

Their were 3 boys, 2 girls.

One guy looked big and muscular, but still kinda sweet. He had his arm around the most beautiful blonde girl I had ever seen. She would probably put a Victoria's Secret model to shame. Another boy was smaller in size, but still look muscular. He had his arm around the other girl, who was sort of short, with black spiky hair. Pixie like.

I swear she smiled up at me when I walked in. That's when I saw _him_.

He turned to look at me, and his beautiful gold-ish eyes locked with mine. He was the most handsome guy in the world I have ever seen. His bronze hair fell into his eyes as he continued to look at me. He smiled at me, about making me melt right then and their. My heart skipped a beat, he smirked as if he could actually here it. I quickly looked own, feeling my cheeks flush.

Jess giggled. "Looks like he is single Bells."

"Then why don't you go after him?"

"Oh, he obviously prefers you Bella. I mean, did you see the way he looked at you?" She squealed, making people look at us.

"Jess. Quiet down, your causing a scene."

She playfully slapped my arm, making me flinch. "Oh! Sorry Bells!"

I smiled. "Its ok, its not your fault." And it wasn't. It wasn't anyone's fault that I winced even when someone just touched me.

We walked over to the line, getting our food then went to our table. Which just happened to be about 20 steps from the Cullen's…lovely.

* * *

So I know it was kind of boring, but it's just the first chapter. Ideas would help to! Thnx!!

4ever


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

**EdwardPOV**

**We arrived at Forks High School, our new school. Carslile had found a good job in Forks, but the rest of us, my adoptive mother Esme, and my adoptive brothers and sisters Alice Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, hadn't moved right away with Carslile because he needed to make sure it was a good place. When he said it was, about 2 months after going their, we couldn't leave and meet him their yet because some other vampires were in the area. He said we shouldn't risk a run-in. But now they were gone, and we were off.**

**Then Alice started tell me about this girl, Bella Swan.**

**Alice was driving me crazy with this girl crap. All she was talking to me about was a girl at our new high school who she saw in our future. Specifically my future. But how could she be in my future? She was human. Our lives couldn't even cross. It just doesn't seem possible.**

**So, when we were at lunch, and Alice smiled, I figured it was Bella. So I turned, and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Our eyes locked instantly, and I couldn't look away. I didn't look away. I smiled, and she blushed, looking down.**

**Alice giggled. "Listen to her friend." I did.**

"…**he prefers you Bella. Did you see the way he looked at you!"**

"**Jess, quiet down." Then her friend, apparently Jessica, lightly slapped Bella, who flinched away.**

"**Huh." Odd, why would that hurt her?**

_**What?**_** Alice.**

**I shook my head. "I'll tell you later."**

**I looked over to Bella's table, which was kind of close to mine. She looked confused, sad. Then bell rang then, and we got up. I had biology next. When we started walking, I looked over to Bella again. She was covering her face with her hair, hiding something. When I looked closer, I saw a reddish mark on her face.**

**Huh.**

* * *

**BellaPOV**

**I walked into 6th**** period biology, making sure my face was covered.**

**When I walked in, I stopped. The seat next to mine, which was usually empty, was now occupied. By who?**

**You guessed it.**

**The new Cullen kid from lunch, the one that smiled at me. The one that made my heart stop. I took a deep breath, and walked over to my seat. I continued to hide my face from him, but it probably didn't do any good, considering it was facing him.**

**I set my binder down on the desk, when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.**

"**Hello." He said simply.**

"**Uh..hi." I said brilliantly. **

"**My name is Edward Cullen. Um, you are Bella?"**

"**Yes, Bella Swan. So you just moved here?"**

"**Yah. My dad finally convinced us it was a good place to move. Have you met my father?"**

**I looked down. Of course I met Carslile. He was my dads best friend. I could never forget him. I let out a shaky breath. "uh..yah.."**

**He lightly touched my shoulder. "Hey are you ok?"**

**I jerked away, my head lifting up, showing my face. He gasped, said sorry, then looked away. He didn't ask questions. He didn't stare. He looked away. No one else has ever done that before.**

**When we were half-way through the lesson, I spoke again. "Thanks."**

"**For what?"**

"**Not asking questions..about.." I trailed off, not knowing what to call it.**

"**Your battle scars?" He said helpfully.**

**I smiled. "Yah. You could put it that way…"**

**He laughed. "Can I ask one question?"**

"**Uh…sure.." **

"**Are you ok?" Why did this amazing stranger care?**

"**Yah.." I know I sounded unsure. I was always unsure.**

**The bell rang then, and we figured out we had 7****th**** period gym together. When we got their, Coach told me to help Edward get his lock and P.E. clothes, then show him around school. He was instructing basketball today, which I already knew, so he excused us from class. Coach was always nice to me. I didn't know if it was because he liked me or felt sorry for me. Nevertheless, it got me out of class.**

**After I showed Edward where he can get his locks and P.E. cloths, and he put them in the locker, I showed him all the bathrooms and good water fountains. I even showed him the hall where the players at school make out with different girls every week. He laughed at that, and I joined him. It felt good to really laugh.**

**Somewhere in the middle of this I fell and he caught me, steadying me so I wouldn't fall. I instinctively shied away.**

**He looked hurt, which I didn't get. I have only known him for two hours.**

"**Sorry, but do you mind me asking who?"**

"**Who?" I looked at him.**

"**Who..um.." He couldn't finish, so he gestured to my face.**

"**Oh..um…" Could I trust him? This stranger. My gut told me I could I took a deep breath. "My mother."**

**He took a sharp intake of breath, and muttered, "I'm sorry."**

"**It's ok..I'm used to it by now."**

**By now we were in front of the school, waiting for it to end. We sat down at the table, waiting for the final bell.**

* * *

**EdwardPOV**

**Wow. I thought she shied away from me because my skin was so cold to her. Or the electric jot that went through my body when our skin touched. But no, he mother beats her. Her own mother. I don't know what I would do if Esme ever did that to us. But she wouldn't. She was the most caring person/vampire in the world.**

**Bella probably didn't even want to talk about it, but I did. I wanted to help her, somehow. I could at least try.**

**I looked at her smiling. Her eyes met mine and she quickly looked down. **

"**Hey…" I said softly.**

**Her eyes found mine again.**

"**I know we just met and all, but if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here.**

**She smiled. "I never really talk to anyone…" She hesitated. **

"**But?"**

"**But it may help."**

**She trusts me that's good. "Well, I'm here."**

**We stopped talking about it, and I thought she wouldn't continue. But she did.**

"**About two years ago, my dad died from a heart attack, or at least that's what my mom said. I always got a feeling it was more then that. Anyways, afterwards, my mom started to get drunk and upset a lot. She took it out on me." She paused and I saw a tear come down her face. "So that's how my life is. I guess I'm used to it by now. I haven't talked to anyone about it except you. I would tell my dad, but -" She stopped because tears were coming fast and freely down her pretty face. I hesitated, but wiped the tears away, pulling her into a hug.**

**So what if I just met her? So what to Alice's vision's about Bella in my life? Right now all that mattered was that Bella needed someone to listen, to care, and I wanted to be that person. So I continued to hug her until her crying ceased. She pulled away slightly, touching the collar of my shirt, where her tears had left marks. "Sorry." **

"**It's fine." **

**She pulled away, but still sat close to me. "Thank you Edward."**

**A jolt went through my body when she said my name. "It's no problem Bella. I'm here."**

**She laughed a little.**

"**What?"**

**She shook her head. "It's just that I haven't told any of this, and I have known them for ever. But I let you know everything in less then 2 hours."**

"**Well, maybe it was time to let someone else in. I guess I just had good timing."**

**She smiled. "Yah, I guess so."**

* * *

**BellaPOV**

**I had no idea why I had such a strong feeling I could trust Edward. I never really trusted anyone that much before, except my dad, and it felt good to tell him everything. Well, everything I knew. Also, I had no idea why I had such a strong pull towards him. I never wanted to be this close to anyone else ever before in my life.**

**Soon it was about 5 minutes before the bell rang. While we waited, he told me about his adoptive brothers and sisters, Emmett, the big one, and his girlfriend, the beautiful blond Rosalie. Then their was Jasper, the one who looked like he was always in pain, and his girlfriend, the pixie-like one Alice.**

"**I know it's kind of weird how we all live in the same house and their all together."**

**I shook my head. "Why do you say that?"**

"**Because that's what people have been saying all day."**

**I grinned. "Ya, well, news spreads fast here. I know from personal experience."**

**He nodded. "Oh."**

"**Well, I don't think it's weird. You aren't really related, and their in love. Who am I to judge?"**

**He smiled. "You know I could say the same thing about you. Whose to judge?"**

**I smiled back. I chose right trusting him.**

**The bell rang then, and people started filing out of school.**

"**I told my friends I would meet them here."**

**He grinned. "I told my family the same thing."**

**As we waited, Jessica and everyone, and Alice and the rest of the Cullens stepped around the corner.**

**Jessica yelled "Bella!" the same time Alice yelled "Edward!"**

**He and I started laughing, everyone waiting for us to stop.**

"**Ya, Jess?"**

"**We were just looking for you that's all."**

"**Bella?" Edward said, tapping my shoulder. For once I didn't jump away.**

"**Yah?"**

"**This is Alice. Alice, **_**this**_** is Bella." I ignored the emphasis he put at my name because Alice came forward, motioning for a hug. I looked at Edward, who nodded smiling.**

"**Hi Alice! It's nice to meet you." I said as she hugged me. I didn't shy away.**

"**It's great to meet you too!"**

"**Bella, this is Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." Edward said pointing to them.**

"**Hi everyone." **

**Emmett came up, and gave me a big bone crushing hug. "Emmett..can't..breath.." I laughed. **

**He put me down. "Sorry. Its good to meet you." **

**Rosalie came up and gave me a small hug, smiling at me warmly.**

**Jasper hugged me barely touching my skin, but his smile was friendly.**

**I was pretty darn proud of myself. I didn't shy away from any of them. I looked at Edward, smiling. He smiled back, understanding where my happiness was coming from.**

"**Bella?" Mike said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I winced, and his hand dropped.**

**I sighed. Edwards family didn't make me feel nervous, but my friends did?**

"**Yes, Mike?"**

**He looked at Edward then back at me.**

"**Oh, right." I turned to Edward and his family. "Everyone, this is Jessica, Mike, and Angela and Ben." Ang and Ben were a couple. I had to bunch them together. They murmured hello. They were always shy. Jessica just stared at Edward, and Mike glared at Edward. I don't know why both of those things bothered me so much, but they did.**

**I snapped my fingers in front of their faces. "Jess? Mike?" They looked back at me. "what?"**

**I looked at Edward, and we both started laughing again.**

"**Nothing."**

**Jessica looked at me. "So, Bella, do you want to come over to do homework?"**

**Jessica never invited me over to do homework, so she clearly wanted the dish on Edward.**

"**Sorry, I cant. I have to get home soon." y friends nodded, said their goodbyes, and walked away.**

"**You know, I don't like that Mike kid very much. He seems clingy..and weird." Emmett said, making me laugh. Rosalie smacked him on the head, making me laugh more.**

"**Oh, sorry, Bella. Didn't mean to offend your friends."**

"**No it's fine Emmett. I laughed because you completely right."**

"**Well, in that case, I don't like him either. He seems oddly attached to Bella, and seems to hate Edward because of it." Jasper said grinning.**

**I laughed again. "How would that make Mike hate Edward?" **

**At that question they all looked away. I looked Edward, who smiled. **

"**So, Bella? Would you like to meet our mom? She said to try to bring back a friend." Alice asked me. Rosalie grinned, and looked at me to.**

**Darn. I would love to go with them, even tough I knew them a little bit I could trust them.**

"**Sorry.." Their faces fell a little. I looked at Edward. "I really **_**really**_** need to get home." He nodded understandingly, and stepped forward, giving me a big warm hug. "Get home Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."**

**I nodded. "Bye everyone, nice meeting you. See you later." I walked to my car, putting my hands in my pockets. I felt a piece of paper, and didn't open it until I was inside my truck.**

**It gave a cell phone number and following that said: **_**Bella, if you need to talk -Edward**_

**I smiled. I was really glad I had him to trust, and his family. I looked at the clock. Crap. I had to get home.**

* * *

**Thnx review!!!**

**4ever**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who reviewed I love you All!!!

* * *

Chapter 3-

BellaPOV

I quickly walked into my house, quickly glancing around to see where Renee was. Her car was outside, but she was no where in sight. I tried to get upstairs to my room quick when I heard her.

"Bella!!" I winced. "You're late!!"

She slammed her bedroom door, which she had just walked out of.

"Sorry mother, I was with my friends and I lost track of time-"

She grabbed me roughly on my arms and pushed me down. I landed at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't lie to me Isabella Swan! You know it wont do you any good!"

She walked down to me, and picked me up by the wrists, hard. "I wasn't lying mother." She glared at the sound of my voice. Darn, I shouldn't have spoke.

"Shut up!" She yelled in my face. I could smell the alcohol. She pushed me against the wall, allowing me to crumble to the floor, grabbed her purse and keys, and walked out the front door. Probably going to another club.

I carefully made my way upstairs, ignoring my backpack at the bottom, and dragged myself into my room, onto my bed. The marks on my arms and wrists were red and new, I hit my head and knee badly, both now bleeding, and my ankle hurt like hell.

I quickly took out my cell phone and Edward's note, putting his contact into my phone, and called him

I don't care if I just met him. He somehow made me feel better, and I at least needed to hear his voice.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Edward…" I whimpered, tears starting to come down my face.

"Bella?!?"

* * *

EdwardPOV

After explaining to all of them that I couldn't explain why Bella had to leave, we went to the hospital. Carslile was ecstatic to see us after 2 years.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi dad!" We each gave him a hug.

"So how was the first day of school?"

Alice perked up. "Great! We met Bella Swan! Do you know her?"

Carslile's expression changed, but I seemed to be the only one who noticed. "yes, I know of her."

"Just wondering. But she and Edward seemed to hit it off pretty well." She giggled.

Carslile sighed. "Edward, be careful. Don't hurt her."

"I wont!" I could never hurt her.

Emmett spoke then. "Ya, you should have seen the way they acted around each other. They just met and guys at school are already hating Edward." He punched my shoulder. "But you can tell he wouldn't hurt her."

"Thanks, Em."

"No, problem."

Carslile smiled. "Can you all go wait by the car, except Edward. We'll be out in a second."

They nodded and left. "Edward?"

"Yah?"

"Bella told you about her, didn't she? Her dad…dying..and her mom hurting her?"

I nodded.

"She never tells anyone. Anything. Alice told me about the visions she has been having. If their true, you need to be their for Bella. She trusts you , and she stopped trusting people once Charlie died. I'm really good friends with him, I would know.."

"Wiat, 'I'm'? I thought he died, Carslile, what do you mean?"

He sighed. "Um, ya that's something I need to talk to all of you about. But you understand what I'm saying about Bella, right?"

"Yes, of course!"

My phone rang then. "Hello?"

"Edward…" She started to cry.

"Bella?!? What's wrong?"

"uh..ow..I think I...broke it, and it hurts…really bad.." She said between painful gasps.

Carslile looked at me, his eyes wide. He could her the panic in her voice to.

"Bella, baby what hurts? What do you think is broken?" Carslile raised his eyebrows at me, but said nothing.

"Um, my ankle." Her crying started to stop. "And I hit my head and knee coming down the stairs."

Carslile looked at me again, and whispered, "I need to see her. Now."

I nodded. "Bella, I'm on my way, and I'm going to bring Carslile, alright?"

She paused at first, then said "OK."

We hung up then, and made our way outside. Emmett ran up to me. "Where are you guys going?"

I gave him my keys. "Take my car and drive everyone home. We'll be back soon."

"Well, where are you guys going?"

Carslile sighed. We'll tell you later. Edward, get in my car."

I said bye to everyone, and we drove to Bella's quickly. When we got there, we called her name. It looked like her mom wasn't there.

"Bella!?"

Her voice came from upstairs. "In here!" She sounded relieved.

We raced up the stairs, following her voice. When I opened the door, I gasped, instantly saddened. She looked completely broken lying there on her bed. Her ankle was all swollen, and her arms and wrists were red. Her forehead and knee were covered in blood. But she still smiled at me.

Carslile walked in behind me. "Oh, Bella!"

Her face brightened even more. "Carslile!" Her voice was filled with relief and happiness.

"Hey there sweetie. Long time no see." He walked over to her bed, sitting on the side. She looked at me again.

"You can sit down Edward."

I smiled, and sat down in her desk chair across from her, watching while Carslile asked her questions.

"This happened right before you called, correct?"

She nodded. "Then she left, went out to drink or something. She wont be back until midnight, like last time."

Carslile sighed. "Well, let's take a look, shall we?"

Throughout Carslile's inspecting Bella, she asked me where we were when she called.

"The hospital."

"Oh, I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

Carslile laughed. "You haven't changed, Bella. You're in bad shape, but worrying about my problems." She looked at him still. He sighed. "No Bella, you weren't interrupting. I was just getting off when you called."

She smiled, satisfied. He continued work on her knee and head, her ankle wasn't really broken so he put it in a small brace since it wasn't cast worthy.

"Well, that's about it. Does everything feel alright?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"OK, good. Well, I'm going to go. Edward, don't be home to late. I have to tell you all something."

I nodded. "OK, no problem. Thanks."

"Ya, thank you." Bella chimed in.

Carslile smiled at us, then left, walking down the stairs.

"Why did he leave you? Didn't you guys come in one car?"

"Ya, but I'll just walk home."

She started to protest but I put my hand up. "I'll be fine. It's not that far."

She nodded, then looked down.

"So I take it she was mad you weren't home at the usual time?"

She nodded. I grabbed one of her hands, rubbing circles with my thumb. She looked up at my eyes again. "But I smelt alcohol on her breath, so she probably has a huge stash in her room."

"Then why does she go out to drink?"

"To not look at me probably."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why would someone want to do that?"

She smiled, and shrugged. "I don't know. That's my guess."

I smiled back. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Of course.""Well I have noticed that around me and my family you are completely at ease. Especially Carslile."

"I have been wondering the same thing. And it's you and Carslile. I'm sure if I got to know the rest of your family it would be the same." Her smiled widened. "And I think it's because ever since my dad died I haven't really trusted anyone. Carslile and Charlie were really good friends, so I trusted, and still do, your father completely. When I was talking to you today, I felt the same think I do when I'm around Carslile. Love. Trust. Friendship. Stuff I haven't felt in a while. It feels nice."

"Well, I'm glad." Then I got an idea. "You sure she wont be home for a while?"

"Ya, why?"

"Because. Hold on, I'll be right back." I went to the stairs, saw her backpack, so I gave it back to her, and then went back to the kitchen.

Esme had taught us some stuff to make while we were in Alaska. We didn't have anything else to do. So I cooked up the one thing I knew best. Pasta and sauce, with graded parmesan.

I put it all on a plate, and took it back up to her. She smiled when I walked in, and then laughed when she saw what I was holding.

"You didn't have too do that you know. You shouldn't have."

I shrugged, handing her the food. She laid her homework aside. "I don't mind. It's no biggie. That's what friends are for."

She put a forkful in her mouth and looked at me. "This is really good. Where did you learn to cook this good?"

"Esme. She taught all of us while in Alaska."

She nodded. "that's nice…"

I wanted so badly to pick her up and take her to my house. Where a real family, a real mom, were. But I couldn't do that. At least not yet.

"Did you get anything for yourself?"

I shook my head. I wasn't hungry.

"Well, your welcome to anything you want."

I smiled. What I wanted was for her to be safe in my arms.

"So what do you think Carslile has planned for you to talk about?"

"I don't know." I noticed he had seemed weird talking about Charlie, and we had to talk about something relating pt him But I wasn't about to mention that to Bella. "Bella?"

"Yah?"

"What do you think of everyone?"

She sighed. "Well, you already know about Carslile. He is like my second father. Esme, I haven't met yet. Alice is funny, but hyper, but it seems like that's her. Jasper seems calm and nice, and seems to be the only one to control Alice. Emmett is really big but seems like a totally awesome guy, and Rosalie seems like a really cool girl It's weird saying all this and I just met them."

I grinned. "They make a good first impression. What about me…?"

She giggled. "You make a good first impression to. I think you are trustworthy, nice sweet, and I great..friend. Oh, and an amazing cook."

"You cant forget my cooking skills." We laughed at that. I noticed she paused right before saying friends, but I didn't ask.

We continued to talk until I looked at the time

"I better get home."

She nodded, but looked down at her hands. I walked over to her and gave her a big hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled, and went back to her homework. I took her plate to the kitchen, rinsing and put it away, before leaving her house, locking the door behind me. I looked back at my Bella's house about 3 times before running full speed home.

_Wait, did I just say my Bella?_ Oh, well. It's not like I didn't like the sound of it. I sighed. I didn't know what was going to happen with me and Bella yet.

* * *

**Hey so thanks for reading! Sorry for the delay! Today is my birthday, so lately I haven't been able to write. I got a laptop for my birthday and have to get internet hooked up so if I don't update in a while you guys know why!**

**Review!**

**-4ever**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading!!!

I do NOT own twilight!!!

* * *

Chapter 4-

EdwardPOV

(A/N I know I have been writing in EPOV a lot, so if you don't want it that often let me know)

Later on Carslile called us all to the living room.

"Ok guys, I'm very happy that you all are finally here," He smiled, taking Esme's hand, "but I need to tell you all something. First, I want Edward to tell all of you about Bella."

He looked at me. "What?"

"Go ahead Edward, tell them."

"Ok.." I took a deep breath and told them all I knew about Bella. About her dad, what her mom does to her, and about today. Everyone except Carslile looked like they were about to cry, even Emmett and Jasper, which surprised me because I never knew they were so sensitive.

"Oh, that poor child.." Esme murmured, grasping Carslile's hand. Alice and Rosalie were being comforted by Emmett and Jasper.

"Well, now I have something to tell all of you. Me and Charlie were great friends, and one night he called me, telling me that Renee was very mad about something, they kept fighting, said Bella was sleeping upstairs. So I invited him over here, and he said he would be here soon. Well, he was taking long, so I drove the way to their house, and saw his car on the side of the road, hidden by some trees." He paused, recollecting his thoughts. "I got out of my car, and fond him about 20 feet from his car, bleeding non-stop. I couldn't just leave him there to die, so I brought him back here..and changed him."

By now all of or eyes were bugging out. "Carslile?" I asked?

"Yes?"

"So you mean that Carslile is in this house right now?"

H nodded. "Come on out here, Charlie."

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and then someone, who looked a lot like the pictures of Charlie in Bellas room but also like us, with marble skin, gold eyes.

He looked at us. "Hello everyone."

Carslile stood up. "Everyone this is Charlie, Bella's father."

We all stood up to, and I walked over to him. "Hello, Charlie."

He grinned. "You must be Edward." I nodded. "You have been helping Bella. Thank you." He shook my hand.

"It's my pleasure, Charlie."

Everyone else stepped in, greeting Charlie, and then Emmett looked at him. "Why haven't you just told Bella the truth?"

"Because that would blow you family's secret as well. Plus, I don't know if she could handle it."

I looked Charlie strait in the eye. "Not handle it? Yes it may be a very be a very big, unsettling secret. But she goes through the torture at home everyday. You should have seen the way she talked about it. She seemed upset, but she also seemed strong. I think she could handle it."

Charlie smiled. "You really care about her, don't you?"

I looked at everyone else, waiting for my answer. "Yes… I do." Everyone smiled, especially Carslile, Esme, and Charlie. Then Charlie continued with the conversation.

"Yes, that is true. But I don't want to do it unless it is absolutely necessary."

Carslile nodded. "Yah, only if something truly goes wrong, he should tell her."

"What about us? Once she knows about him, she'll know about us."

Esme smiled. "I don't know Bella yet, and I don't know what all of you think, but don't see a problem in that."

Carslile shrugged. Me either, but let's just see how it all plays out. Edward, make sure she is ok tomorrow. All of you make sure she is comfortable. She has other friends who have known her longer, but she seems to only open up to us. So let's help her out."

We nodded. "No problem."

* * *

BellaPOV

Morning. Finally. I looked out the window seeing Renee had already left. I sat up, moaning a little at the pain in my ankle and arms. I carefully stood up and walked over to my closet, making sure my balance was ok. I picked out some dark skinny jeans and a dark blue v-neck, along with black converse and a light-weight black sweater.

After taking a quick shower I put on my clothes, careful of my ankle. It didn't hurt as much so I took off the small brace, putting it in my backpack just in case.

I grabbed my stuff and walked down the stairs. I had 10 minutes left before school so I grabbed a cereal bar, ate it quickly, brushed my teeth, and was out the door. I got into my truck, letting the familiar roar of the engine comfort me.

I was strangely excited to see Edward at school today, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

By the time I got to school there were few spots left to park, so I parked into an empty one next to a Volvo. I got out of my truck, walked onto the sidewalk, locking it behind me.

"Hello, Bella." I knew that voice. I turned around, and saw him.

"Hello, Edward. You just get here?"

"No, I was in my car." He told me pointing to it.

"Oh you're the owner of the shiny Volvo. Nice."

He grinned, and walked over to me. "Thanks." He gave me a hug, then lowering his voice. "You okay?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Good." He pulled away. "So you want to come with me to the office? Got to change my schedule."

"Sure, but why?" I asked as we walked to the office.

"Don't like my classes, but I'm keeping my 6th and 7th period classes." He winked at me then opened the door. I waited in a chair as he talked to the lady at the front desk.

As he talked to her, I couldn't help but notice that she seemed very infatuated with his presence. It seemed like that with everyone. When he was done, we walked outside, and he showed me his schedule.

_1__st__ period-English _

_2__nd__ period-history_

_3__rd__ period-Trig_

_4__th__ period-Spanish_

_5__th__ period-lunch_

_6__th__ period-biology_

_7__th__ period-gym_

"Wow. That's all my classes." I said, looking up at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

I bit my lip, thinking. "No. It's good." And it was. I couldn't let Renee keep me from getting close to people, especially people that help me. So with my newly found confidence we made our way to 1st period English.

We were laughing on our way to lunch about how Mike and Jessica were acting towards Edward in all our classes, when we finally reached the line, and were greeted by Alice Cullen.

"Hey Bella. Hey Edward." She gave me a hug. "Bella, would you sit with us at lunch today? Please?"

Edward laughed, but smiled at me.

"Sure, why not." I told her, smiling.

"Great!" She walked to the table, so gracefully it made me a little jealous.

By now we were soon at the beginning of the line, so I bought my food, and noticed Edward was just standing there.

"Aren't you getting anything?"

He shook his head. "No. So want to head over to the table?"

"Yah, I'll be there in a second. I have to tell Jessica and them." He nodded, and walked over to his family. I looked back to my friends, and they were looking at Edward. Well, Angela and Ben were. Mike was glaring at Edward, and Jessica was staring at him. I sighed, and walked over. Ang and Ben said hi, but the other two said nothing.

"Hey guys, Alice invited me to sit with them. You guys ok with that?"

Jess looked at me, shrugged, and looked back at him.

Mike snapped out of his glaring trance. "You want to sit with _them?"_

"Yes, Mike."

Angela smiled. "Go ahead, Bella. Have fun. I'll see you next period."

"Thanks." I smiled as I walked away. Angela was always understanding.

When I got to Edward and Alice, Jasper had joined them. I sat between Edward and Alice. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Bella." They all said, smiling at me.

I noticed none of them had any food in front of them. Did this family ever eat?

"Bella!" A voice boomed throughout the entire cafeteria. I looked up to see Emmett walking into the room with Rosalie, her smacking him across the head.

"What?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"You idiot. Saying hello does not mean saying it so loud the entire state can here." She sat down, smiling at me. "Hi, Bella."

"Hey, Rosalie. Emmett."

"Call me Rose, that's what everyone calls me."

"OK."

We started to talk about classes and stuff, when Alice asked me if I like shopping.

I laughed. "No, it's ok, but I don't do it a lot." I paused, looking at Rosalie and Alice. "Let me guess, you two love it don't you?"

The guys at the table laughed, but Alice ignored them. "Yes, we love shopping. For me, it's shopping. For Rose, it's shopping and fixing cars or something."

"It's called a mechanic, Alice." Rose said.

"Whatever, I still don't see the point. You buy all these cute clothes, and then ruin them with oil." Alice rolled her eyes, and then turned back to me. "So what do you like to do?"

"Um, I like to read and write mostly. And I cant live without music." Alice looked at me, then Edward, then everyone else.

"Now I see why they get along so much. Their exactly alike, am I right?" Everyone nodded, laughing at her expression.

I looked at Edward, who smiled at me. "What kind of music do you like?" He asked.

"Um, lots of kinds. I like classical, like Claire de Lune. I like Linkin Park, The Killers, Hawthorne Heights.."

He just continued to stare at me.

"What?"

Alice laughed. "That's the kind of music Edward likes."

"Really?"

"Yep." She said happily. I wondered why she would be so happy about that, but let it go. "Anyway.." Edward leaned closer to me.

"You can trust them you know. They want nothing more then to get to know you."

I nodded. We continued to talk, and I learned that in Alaska they would have huge snowball fights. By huge, I mean the size of the snowball, not the amount of people. Emmett told me when it snows he would show me. Edward told me I was crazy for agreeing.

"Bella, it looks like your boyfriend over their thinks were harassing you, he is coming over to rescue you." Jasper told me, looking behind me.

I didn't bother asking how he knew that. "Right now?"

He nodded. I grabbed my barely eaten apple, and turned around.

"Oh, hi Bella." Mike asked already halfway over here. "You on your way over here?"

"No. I'm just throwing this away." I got up, walking over to the trash cans.

"But you barely ate it."

"Well, I'm not hungry. So what did you need?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"I wanted to see if you would like to come back over to our table."

"No thanks. I'm still talking to Edward. Bye." I walked back to the table.

Alice looked at me. "Bella, why did you say Edward, not the rest of us?"

"Because it bugs Mike and Jessica the most." I told them, then put my hand on Edward's shoulder. "Can we please go to my locker or something before class? Before they start to watch my every move."

He smiled. "Sure." We said bye to everyone at the table, and made our way to my locker. As I opened my locker, he opened my backpack so I could put my book in it. "So why would my name bother them the most?"

I sighed. "Because Mike thinks you're stealing me away from him, and Jessica thinks I'm stealing you away from her."

He shuddered. "OK, the Mike thing is funny, but the Jessica thing is scary."

I laughed then thought of something. "Funny to antagonize him, or funny he could ever think that?"

He smiled as we walked to class. "Funny to antagonize him."

I smiled to. "OK."

He seemed to make his point as we walked into class, with Mike glaring at him the whole time.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading!!! Please review and tell me when Bella should figure out their vampires, or figure out the Charlie secret… :O hahaha anything helps lol thanks (: **

**-4ever**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry for not updating for a LONG time. there is family and friend stuff goin on, its kinda hard to deal with. But im back to my writing, so here you go. **

**I do not own Twilight or the characters, sadly.**

* * *

Chapter 5-

BellaPOV

Angela seemed pleased to see me smiling, which is why I like her so much. She is caring, nice, and doesn't ask a lot of questions.

Soon Mr. Banner walked into class, and we all took our seats, as he explained to us the lab for the day. Within 20 minutes of class, Edward and I were the only ones done.

"Bella?" Edward asked me, turning his chair towards mine.

"Yes?"

"You truly feel better today right?"

I nodded, then looked down, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell I was hiding something from him.

"Then why do you still seem a little upset?"

Darn it. "I have been thinking about Charlie a lot, lately."

He let out a sharp breath, and then sighed. "I see…"

I nodded, looking down, already feeling the waterworks coming on. He put his finger under my chin, lifting my head. "Hey…If it helps, you can talk to me and my family about it. About him. Would you like that?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you."

The bell rang then, and we got up. "Do you feel like going to gym?" He asked me.

"No, not really."

"I have an idea." We walked to gm, and Edward started telling Coach something about a family emergency. He somehow got me able to be excused from class to, and we were off to the front office.

"You have only been here for 2 days, and you already have everyone wrapped around your finger." I said, as we walked into the office.

He laughed, opening the door. "What can I say, people love me."

"Yet he has a face only a mother could love."

Emmett said as he and the rest of them walked into the room.

"How odd." Jasper laughed, joining in.

Edward shook hi head, and went to the desk.

Alice laughed. "So, Bella do you know why we are hear?"

"I think so…"

"Oh, why?"

"Um-" I was cut off by Edward grabbing me by the shoulders, pushing me towards the door. Everyone else followed.

"Edward? What's going on?"

"Bella and I will tell you once were home."

Alice caught up to us, stopping in front of Edward. "Home?!?" I wondered why she sounded so frantic.

"Yes, Alice. Now call Carslile and Esme and tell them were _all_ coming."

Alice nodded, and took out her phone.

"Em, take my car. Um, Jazz, take Emmett's jeep. I'll go with Bella."

They just stared at him.

"You guys, trust me. Please."

They nodded, and got into the cars. I threw him my keys. "I don't know where you live."

He smiled, opened the passenger door for me, waiting patiently for me to get in, and then got into the drivers seat. He put the keys in the ignition and started my truck.

He laughed at the roar of the engine. "Wow."

I frowned. "Don't make fun. It may not be a shiny Volvo, but it is my truck."

He sobered up, still looking amused. "Ok…" We pulled out of the parking lot, and we started the drive to his house. "You don't mind talking to them about Charlie, do you? It may help."

"No I don't mind. I trust all of you. And it will be nice to meet Esme."

He smiled. "Yes, that's true. And we get out of school."

I laughed, agreeing.

We continued the drive, me looking out the window the whole time. Soon he turned into a driveway, that kept going on and on, the edges of the drive lined by trees. It seemed so open, and the air smelled clean and fresh. He finally stopped, but in front of a beautiful and white mansion-like house.

He got out, opening my door for me. He took my hand, helping me out, and led me o the door.

"Wow."

He grinned. "You like it?"

"Oh yes, it's amazing. So light and open."

His smile widening and he opened the door, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett behind us.

The inside of his-there- house was as amazing as the outside. Everything was white and old-fashioned, but still modern. The entire east side of the house was glass.

"Hello again Bella." I turned around to the sound of the voice.

"Carslile!" I ran forward to him, giving him a big hug. He chuckled, but returned the it.

"Bella, this is my wife, Esme."

I looked to the women next to him. She was as beautiful as the rest of them, and smiled at me, also giving me a hug.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

I smiled back. "You too, Esme. You have a beautiful home by the way."

"Thank you dear, but haven't you seen it before?" She asked, looking from me to Carslile.

I shook my head. "No, I have never been here before. Either Charlie would come here, or Carslile would come to my house."

I looked down, becoming a little sad, and Edward came up behind me, taking my hand.

"Which is why were here. I think Bella would be more comfortable talking about…Charlie if she were with people she trusts.

Everyone seemed to look at me, then at each other.

Esme looked at me and asked, "Are you sure Bella?"

I nodded.

"Ok, then lets go to the living room." She led us all to the next room and her and Carslile sat in the chairs Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie on the couch, Edward and I on the loveseat.

"So, what do you want to tell us Bella?"

"I haven't really been able to talk much about everything that has happened with Charlie, Renee and me. But I think I need to get it off my chest."

Esme smiled. "Go ahead. Were all ears."

I took a deep breath, letting Edward's smile encourage me. "About two years ago, I woke up to my parents fighting. I didn't hear much except Charlie saying something about Renee not being fair to him, what she did was wrong. I am guessing she cheated on him or something. Well, she started yelling and stuff, and he told her to be quiet because I was sleeping. They said some more stuff, and then I heard Charlie coming into my room. I pretended to be asleep, and then after he stayed with me for a while, I heard him leave the house, pulling away. I'm guessing he was planning on coming over here?" Carslile nodded, and I continued. "Well, a while later, I heard Renee on the phone, saying to hurry up, he just left, to get whatever it was done. When she went to bed, I checked her phone, because she left it charging in the kitchen. It said she had called a person named James last. The next morning I woke up, and went into the kitchen to find Renee crying. She told me that she had gotten a call this morning from someone saying that Charlie had died." By now tears were coming down my face. Someone, I think Jasper, handed me a tissue, which I used. "As I got older I did a bunch of research on the crash because I didn't think I was getting the whole truth from Renee. She said that he had a heart attack. But that didn't make sense, because they found his car on the side of the rode, rammed into a tree, and smashed in the back from another car. But the papers also said that they never found his body, so I was a little confused. Either he died and they said they never found the body, or he somehow miraculously walked away from the scene."

I leaned into Edward now, grateful for his presence at the moment.

Carslile looked at me, confusion in his eyes. "Bella are you sure that's what happened. You sure that it was his car?"

I nodded, determined. "Yes. They stated his license plate. They said it was a crash. And Renee was talking to someone before the crash, the same night. About having to hurry, to get it done quick. She didn't seem to distraught when she told me he died."

Esme frowned. "Bella, are you suggesting that Renee had something to do with Charlie's death? Didn't she say it was a heart attack? Are you sure about the crash?"

"Absolutely. And I don't believe her." I sat up strait. "I haven't believed her for years. She is supposed to be a role model. Someone I can look up to, ask for advice. Look forward to seeing when I come home. If she was she wouldn't do the things she does. She wouldn't hurt me everyday and not care. I feel closer to you guys, who I have known for 2 days, then with her, who I have known my whole life. She was talking to whoever it was that crashed into my dads car the night he died." After my rant, I fell back into Edward, a new batch of tears starting.

"Sorry Esme.." I muttered.

"It's ok, dear." She sounded upset.

"You guys probably don't believe my theory…."

"Wait hold on." Carslile said, look at me, focused. "Who did you say she was on the phone with?"

"James. His name was James."

Everyone, and I do mean everyone, gasped, when I said that. They all seemed anxious throughout this whole thing, and I wanted to know why. I knew I could trust them, but if Renee ever found out I told this to them….

Shit! I jumped up. "Renee!"

Edward stood up to. "Bella?"

I looked around for my bag, temporarily forgetting it was in Edwards car. "Oh no, oh no oh no oh no…"

"Bella whats wrong?"

"Renee! She is going to kill me, I'm way late!"

Alice jumped up to. "Oh! Well we cant have that, Edward take her home quickly. Bella we'll all talk later ok?"

I nodded, heading towards the door with Edward, when Carslile stopped us. "Wait. Me and Edward will take her. I have a plan. Bella do you trust me?"

"Of course. I trust all of you."

He smiled, then continued. "We'll take you home. We'll say your truck broke down on the side of the rode, and we were giving you a ride. Do you think she still hurt you?"

"Yes. Nothing stops her."

Suddenly their was a loud bang from upstairs. "What was that?" I asked.

Edward laughed nervously. "Oh, nothing. Lets get you home."

I hurryingly hugged and said good bye to everyone, then got in the car with Edward and Carslile. On the way their I asked Carslile what we were going to do.

"isn't their a camera in the backseat?" He asked.

I looked, grabbed it, and handed it to Edward. "Ya, what for?"

"Well, if she trys anything, we'll get it on video. We'll show it to the police. Hopefully that will be enough to get her to leave."

By now he had pulled up to the curb. I noticed a car in have never seen before in the driveway. As we walked to the door, Edward noticed to. "Whose car is that?"

"I don't know. But I don't know if I want to find out." I said, wary of going trough the doors.

Edward grabbed my hand. "You can do it. And were here. It's ok."

I nodded, and with Edward and Carslile behind me, I opened the front door. And I didn't expect to see Renee and some guy on the couch, watching T.V., drinking alcohol, who looked up when they heard the door open.

"Hello Isabella." Renee said coldly. She didn't seem to notice Edward and Carslile. "You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry…"

Instead of answering, the guy spoke. "Oh, do I finally get to meet the famous Bella?" He said, with a grin on his face. He just stared at me.

"Who are you?" I asked. I noticed he looked a lot like the Cullen's, but with scary red eyes. He was seriously creeping me out.

"Well, I'm sure your companions over there know who I am." He said, motioning towards Edward and Carslile. Renee seemed to notice them now, and narrowed her eyes.

"And again I ask, who are you?" I said, getting more wary of this man every second.

He smiled, and got up, walking towards me. "I'm James."

I gasped, and felt Edward and Carslile stiffen next to me.

* * *

Omg..whats gonna happen?? Lol sort of a cliffy, though I'm sure a lot of you can guess what might happen. But ideas are welcome, reviews will help me write fasterrr, and so would a betaa haha sry for any mistakess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for anyone who reviewed!!! Don't mind to do it again please!!! Oh and ideas always welcome!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight!**

**Oh and to those of you who are confused about this whole thing please let me know, but when you do ask, please be more specific because I don't know what some of you are asking. I'll be happy to answer (:**

**Chapter 6**

**BellaPOV**

James? I gasped when he said that, staggering a little bit. Edward caught me, holding me up. I let him, grateful he was there.

Renee looked at us. "Bella, why are you with _them_?"

"Um, well..my truck broke down..They gave me a ride…"

Renee looked doubtful, and then turned to James, slightly shaking her head.

Suddenly James was in front of me. "there is no need for lies Bella." He grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him.

Edward put his arms around me protectively. "Don't touch her James." He warned.

James chuckled. "Ah, Edward. I only appreciate young naïve girls. Your family should know that by now." He grip on me tightened.

"Then why are you with Renee?"

"Because she admires me. Right babe?" He turned to Renee, who came over, leaning into him.

"Sure is."

Edward sighed, seemed slightly annoyed. "She knows?" Knows what?

James rolled his eyes. "of course she knows. Why else would she call me t get rid of that miserable lump two years ago?"

OK, it didn't matter how confused I was right now. I was pissed. I pulled my wrist back quickly, falling into Edward. "Shut the hell up. That's my father your talking about!"

Renee laughed. "What father? Your daddy's gone Bella."

I turned to her, my voice sharp. "He was a better parent then you! He didn't beat me everyday. He didn't make my life miserable. He actually loved me! Unlike you, you..bitch!" I knew I would pay for that, but I didn't care at the moment.

She slapped me across the face. "Don't you ever call me that!" She turned to James.

"James, go, I need to take care of something." She said, eyeing me.

He grinned, nodded, and left. But not before glaring at Edward and Carslile. After that they said they were going to leave to, but I assumed they were just outside the door.

After, Renee got to me. She did everything she has ever done to me ands worse. She kicked me, punched me, hit my with every hard object she could find.

As I laid their on the ground, I thought she had left. But then I heard and saw her coming back into the living room, holding a knife. When I saw it I tried to move away, but I was to weak to move. So I just laid their, expecting the pain to come.

She came closer, an evil grin on her face, and she stabbed me right in the stomach. I screamed out in pain, it hurt like hell. Even through the pain, I watched her leave, listening closy to make sure she had driven away. A few seconds later, when I thought I was going to be lefty their to die, Edward and Carslile came back into the house, running up to me.

"Carslile! Oh, no Bella, no…" Edward said, leaning down onto his knees next to me. "Bella, can you hear me?"

I nodded weakly.

I then heard Carsliles voice. "Bella, we got it all on video. But now I need to help you okay? Since you trust us, are you ok with us doing anything we can to help you?"

"yes.." I gasped, trying to pant for some air.

"carslile we have to do it now. We have to hurry!" Edward said, picking me up quickly. I could feel myself being carried outside, but once I felt myself resting on the backseat of a car, I blacked out.

**EdwardPOV**

"My goodness, what happened to the poor child this time!?!" Esme gasped as Carslile and I walked in carrying Bella.

I growled. "Renee. We'll tell you al later. Right now we need to save her."

"Save her?" Charlie seemed frightened as he saw Bella. "She's that bad?"

Carslile nodded gravely. "Yes." He said quickly, him and I carefully rushing up to his office. "And I don't know how close she is to dying. My guess is not far off. Renee stabbed her pretty good, and pretty hard. Will someone please get a table or stretcher to put her on?" He said it all in a rush, recounting what happened to Bella. "I don't even know if Bella can hear us right now. I don't want to worry anyone, especially you two," he paused, jerked his head towards me and Charlie, "but I'm not going to take her to the hospital. They might say she has no hope."

Emmett spoke up. "the change her Carslile."

Carslile shook his head. "Not my call. Charlie?"

Charlie took a deep breath. "She deserves to live. No matter what form. Hopefully she will forgive us afterwards, and not hold it against any of us. But its our only chance. Bella's only chance."

Carslile nodded. By now, Rose and Jasper had set up a stretcher in the middle of the office. Carslile and I placed Bella on it. I looked at her. She looked so hurt, so helpless. So beautiful.

"Carslile, we need to do this soon."

He looked towards Charlie, who shook his head. "No. I love Bella, but I'm newest hear. I don't want to risk it."

I groaned. "Carslile! Hurry, their isn't much time, she is barely breathing."

"You do it son. Now."

My eyes widened. "Me? Carslile, you know her blood is different to me then anyone else's. What if I cant stop?"

"You will find a will son. You will be able to. If you care for her as much as it seems, you'll stop. Now, hurry!"

He pulled me towards Bella. I let out a shaky breath. Here it goes…

I picked up her arm, turning it over. Her scent was around me, trying to suffocate me. But I ignored it. I was going to save my Bella's life, no matter what.

And that was the very thought going through my head as I bit her.

This was agony. Pure agony. Watching Bella screaming out in pain. Its been over two days since my venom entered her system, and I could still taster her blood on my lips.

I haven't left her side since I bit her except once to go hunting, and even during that short time period he was the only thing on my mind. I just sat here next to her, watching, waiting, hoping.

"Son, I think it's almost time." Carslile said, entering the room. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

**BellaPOV**

What the hell was happening to me? This was pure agony, horrible, like burning alive. What was this?

The last thing I remember was the Cullen's talking about changing me. What the hell did that mean? they were apart of the reason I was burning?

Another shot of pain ripped through my body, moving through my legs. I let out a scream as it got worse.

But unlike all the other times, the pain subsided. So much that I could hear what was going on around me.

"Son, it's almost time." That sounded like Carslile.

Someone sighed with relief. "How much longer?" Edward. I don't think I was ever this happy to heard someone's voice.

"Alice said about 10 minutes…" It got silent again for a while, then Edward spoke again.

:Do you think I did ok Carslile?"

"Edward you were fine. She'll turn out perfect. Don't worry."

"what if she gets mad? What if Bella hates what I have done to her?"

"I don't think she will be. I think she will be scared, and confused at fist, but we'll be their t help her along the way. All pf us. I think she will understand. And we all know Charlie will be happy.

Wait, did he just say Charlie? My Charlie? MY dad Charlie??

The pain started to fade away then. I felt it fade away from my toes, my fingertips, my head, and finally my chest.

I felt weird taking a breath, like my lungs couldn't hold any more oxygen.

I blinked once, twice, then finally all the way.

The first thing I saw was a bright light. Am I dead? I thought. But then I made my eyes focus, and it was just the light above my head. I was lying down. I sat up quickly, surprising myself on how fast I moved. I thought I would feel more pain, but I didn't.

I felt perfectly fine. Then I saw him.

He was standing there, watching me. I noticed his eyes looked weary, but happy, as he looked at me.

"Edward!" Before I could stop myself, I walked towards him, faster then I thought I could, and wrapped my arms around him. But then I noticed I was being very forward with him, and pulled away, stepping a few feet back.

He smiled, seeming to not notice my hesitation, and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me back into him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I did the same. "Hello, Bella." He chuckled.

"Hi.." I breathed. I looked at him and noticed his eyes were looking behind us. I turned around to see what had his attention, to see all the Cullen's facing us. I blushed. Or at least I thought I had, I didn't feel any heat rush up to my face. I frowned in confusion.

Alice smiled, seeming to sense what I was thinking. "Ill be right back."

She dashed away, but what back quicker then I think was possible. She walked in, holding a mirror.

"Alice, I don't-" Edward started to say, but Alice cut him off.

"Oh, Edward, nothings wrong with showing her. She is gonna see soon enough, and if she trys to run off scared we'll catch her easily. But I don't see any of that happening."

I was confused again. "Wait, show me what? And why would I run off scared? And what do you mean you don't see anything happening?"

Emmett laughed. "You picked one with a lot of questions Eddie."

Edward growled, but for some reason it didn't scare me. "Shut up, Emmett."

"Ok, I'm even more confused now." I stated.

Alice sighed. "Bella, we'll explain in one second. But right now, please look at yourself. Just don't run off. Edward would be pretty mad at me."

I was still really confused but did what she said. And when I saw my reflection I did a double take. At first all I thought I was looking at was me. But when I really really looked, I saw a huge transformation.

Not to sound conceded, but I was beautiful. My hair was super silky, my skin was more pale, but surprisingly that didn't make anything bad. My lips were full, and I was _almost_ as beautiful as Alice or Rose.

The only thing that was a huge turnoff were the eyes. The blood red eyes, staring back at me, looking foreign.

They were kinda…scary….

"Bella..?" Edward said hesitantly from behind me. I looked back at him, then the others, then back to him.

"Im confused.."

He nodded. "We would be worried if you weren't. We need to tell you something."

With that we all walked downstairs and sat in the same places as last time.

"Bella what are you thing?" Edward asked me.

"Im thinking about.. I don't know. Im just confused on how I look a lot more like you guys now. You know pale skin, freakishly beautiful. But you guys don't have red eyes. Does this have to do with that burning feeling earlier?"

Carslile nodded. "Yes. Bella, what all do you remember from the last time you were at school?"

"Well, I came here, and told you guys everything…Then I freaked because of Renee, so you me and Edward went to my house. And that _James_ guy was there. You guys seemed to know him from somewhere, he left, Renee started beating me…" I paused, looking at my body. Their were no marks.. "I thought she stabbed me…she left, you two guys came back in and said something about the video. Then I don't really remember much until the burning feeling, and everything afterwards. I heard you guys talking bout changing me or something like that. And you said something about Charlie. My Charlie??" I asked, suddenly remembering the last part.

Edward chuckled. "Bella, your very observant, even when your being changed."

I looked strait into his eyes, narrowing mine. "Into what, exactly?"

He hesitated, taking a deep breath. "Bella, have you noticed anything strange about us?"

I thought about that, then nodded. "Ya. You guys are all way more beautiful than any other human being I know. You fast, very fast, and strong. You never eat or drink anything, but I'm sure theirs more."

He grinned. "Your right about hat. There is. But the reason behind that is because..you see Bella…were not exactly, human."

I raised my eyebrows. "Ok, so what are you then? And what am I? Since I seem to be a lot more like you guys now."

He let out a breath. "We're vampires."

My jaw dropped. "Come again?"

This time Esme answered. "We're vampires Bella. Like you said earlier, were unlike any other human being we know."

I nodded, trying to tak et all in. It was different, and strange. But for some strange reason, not that scary. You'd think I would be freaked out by this. I thought I would be. But I mean, it all fit, except…

"Ok, so you guys, and me now, are vampires. But I thought vampires couldn't go out in the day. And what do we eat?"

Carslile answered this time. "We can go out in the day. But just not when it's sunny. As for our diet, animal blood."

I nodded, taking in this information. For the next few minutes, they told me everything I needed to know.

"OK."

Alice grinned. "Ok?"

"OK. I get it. But you guys are going to need to help me out."

Alice dashed over, giving me a hug, as did Rose and Esme.

"Finally, another girl! Now were even!"

I laughed, hugging them back. Then I remembered something. "Wait. You guys said something earlier about my dad Charlie. Is he here? Is he a vampire to?"

Before anyone answered, their was movement at the top of the stairs, and a man was standing at the bottom of them.

And he sure as hell resembled Charlie.

"DAD?!?"

He nodded, smiling. I ran over to him, quicker then I thought possible, and hugged him.

"Woah, Bella. Careful, don't knock me over." He laughed, steadying himself.

I laughed to. I wasn't used to this speed and strength yet.

"I cant believe this!" I said, slapping on the arm, using my new strength.

"Hey, what was that for!?"

"I thought you were dead! You could have called or something, so I wouldn't think I was _completely _alone in the whole Renee mess."

His face softened. "I know, and I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"

"Of course." I wrapped my arms around him again. "I love you dad."

"I love you to, Bells."

We walked over to everyone then, all of them smiling at us. I sat next to Edward again, and we scooted over so Charlie could sit to.

"Wait, so how are you a vampire to?"

"Well, the night someone crashed into me, Carslile found me and changed me."

I nodded. So much information.

"Bella, do you need a minute?" Jasper asked me.

I remembered they had some special abilities, Alice with her visions, Edward's mind reading (except for me), and jasper feeling peoples emotions.

I nodded. "Um, yah. I think so. Excuse me.."

They nodded, and I walked towards the front door, thinking about my new life.

**Hey guys, so I finally updated I know! I hope you like it! I think it will get more exciting but please review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**4ever**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, I just mess with the characters! (:**

**Chapter 7**

**BellaPOV**

I didn't really know where I was going. We were surrounded by a lot of tree's, and I probably should go anywhere humans go. Until I'm more used to this. So I decided to test my new balance and strength, trying something I would never consider if I was human.

I walked over to one of the tallest trees next to the house, climbing my way up very gracefully, and jumped onto the roof of the house. I sat down on the middle of the roof, crossing my legs, staring at the sinking sun, thinking about all this new information.

So me, my dad, and the Cullen's are vampires. No eating or sleeping. We drink animal blood. Well I guess it wasn't that weird. I mean, I ate meat.

Alice, Edward, and Jasper had special abilities. The super speed and strength. The balance I now hold. I laughed to myself. No more embarrassing myself in P.E.

Well I guess I could get used to this. I felt I've known them for years, rather then a few days. And I had my father back.

I sighed contently, smiling up at the sky. I was still sitting their an hour later, staring at the moon, when someone joined me.

He sat down next to me. "hey Bella."

"Hello Edward."

"How are you…with everything?"

"I think I'm getting used to it. I'm ok with it. I knew something was different and it all makes sense now. And I got Charlie back. And I have your family." I looked at him, smiling. "And you."

He grinned, and put an arm around my shoulders. "Thanks Bella."

"So what now?"

"Well we need to make sure your ok around humans. Because we need to get you back to school soon. And we need to take you hunting…"

"Ya…not so sure how to do that." I said laughing.

He chuckled. "I'll help you. We'll go tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok."

We sat their for a little while, me resting my head on his shoulder.

"You know, your probably the reason I'm here right now. You're the first person I have trusted in years. Thank you."

"No thank you Bella."

"For what?" I lifted my head to look at him.

"If I'm going to be honest with you Bella, ever since I met you, I have felt a draw towards you. I have been wanting to keep you safe, which explains my behavior over the past few days. I hope you don't mind. And you don't need to feel the same draw. I just wanted to let you know."

I smiled. I didn't know how I felt about him, until now. "Edward I feel the same way. And of course I don't mind. Thank you."

I leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. It seemed like since meeting them, I had more courage.

He smiled at me.

"but I don't know if I'll need it as much now." I said smiling.

He laughed, pulling me down so we were laying side by side on the roof, staring at the sky.

"The moon is beautiful isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes. It's calm, peaceful. You can see all the stars from here."

We laid their for a little while, and soon we heard whispering coming from the tree I had climbed earlier.

"Their so cute together!" said a voice that sounded like Rosalie.

"Told you! It's just a matter of time!" Alice.

Just a matter of time for what?

"Girls, it's not nice to spy, you know- oh their so adorable!" Esme.

Alice and Rose laughed.

"Esme? What are you doing-oh. Guys, come here." Carslile whispered.

We heard more footsteps, and then Emmett. "Woo, go Eddie!"

"Emmett shut the hell up!" Jasper said, then he said, "Charlie?"

"Wow, she grew up fast.." He mumbled.

I laughed, and Edward did to. Then he turned to me and winked. "Bella, I have been thinking. Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

I decided to play along. "Of course, Edward. I would love to."

He smiled. "Great."

"See! I knew it!" Alice squealed, and soon Rose did too.

I laughed, and sat up. "OK you guys. We can hear you, you know. I would still be able to hear you if I was still human."

They laughed as me and Edward got back down onto the ground. We all started to walk inside, but then Rose and Alice stopped in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sooo?"

"So?"

Rose groaned, and they both grabbed my wrists, and we dashed upstairs in a flash.

We went into Alices room, and I plopped down onto her bed, crossing my legs.

They did they same, looking at me curiously.

"what?"

"Bella, you know what! Do you like Edward?"

"You were planning to ask me that with everyone out there?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "No! Just answer the question."

I sighed, not knowing what to say.

Alice smiled. "Bella, you said yes when he asked you out! You must like him!"

"Well, actually-" I was cut off by Emmett walking in, not bothering to knock.

"The weatherman just said there is gonna be a huge storm tonight Alice. Is he right?"

She rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"His face broke out in a grin. "Yes! We should go play ball later. Bella's never been. What do you think, Bells?"

I grinned, shrugging. "Sure, sounds fun."

"Lets all go then!" He yelled, pulling me up and to the stairs. Then he went back to go get Alice and Rose. I turned around to see Edward coming out of what I assumed was his bedroom. "Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Edward." I smiled, and he gave me a hug, then lightly pushed me towards the stairs. "what?" I asked. He didn't answer.

I frowned, and when we got to the bottom, we sat down on the couches across from Carslile, Esme, and Charlie, who were talking about something.

"well,.." He looked amused. "Your going to be ambushed soon. Fair warning."

"Ambushed? By whom? Alice and Rose?"

He nodded.

"About what?"

He pointed to me, then to him.

"Us? Great.."

He laughed. "So enthusiastic.." He leaned back, putting his arm around me. I liked it when he did that. I felt safe. Loved.

"Their going to ask you about me. Whether or not you like me, and what your going to wear on our date." He told me.

As he said that, I couldn't help but wonder if he was serious about the date thing, or if he was really just joking to amuse everyone else.

"Well, for the second one, I need to know the answer to the first one. And for the first , I need to figure that one out for myself first." I said, smiling.

"wish I knew now…" He said, looking down.

"What?"

He looked up. "What?"

"What did you just say?"

I didn't say anything bella.." He looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, you did. Yoou said 'Wish I knew now'…"

I knew I wasn't going crazy. I know I heard him say that. Carslile stood up then, and walked over to us, interrupting.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute? You too Charlie." He said. "And Edward, don't listen in please."

Edward was about to object, but the look on his fathers face stopped him.

Me and Charlie followed Carslile to his office, and sat across from him at the desk.

"So, Bella, you say you heard Edward say 'wish I knew now' correct?"

"yeah. But he said he didn't, so I probably imagined it." God, I hope they don't think im going crazy.

He shook his head. "No,no, I actually have a theory."

Charlie nodded for him to continue. "And?" He was as confused as I was now.

Carslile sighed. "There have been old theories about this. You already know that some vampires have extra gifts. Well some vampires gifts don't work on others on rare occasions, like how Edward couldn't read your mind Bella."

I nodded wanting to know more.

"Well, some legends say that some peoples gift wont work on others until that other person is the same as the other."

I must have looked more confused because he sighed again, and continued. "OK, Edward couldn't read your mind when you were human. He thinks he cant read your mind now, but he might not be able to because your blocking. I think you heard his mind tonight. So you may have two gifts, mind reader, for the certain person, and shield."

"Certain person?"

He grinned. "Legends says that those gifts that don't work on others usually don't work until they are the same as the person, and they find their other half. Like Edward couldn't read your mind until you not only he met you, but you were a vampire also."

"So what are you saying, that Edwards my other half" I didn't know if I was wary or pleased.

"Maybe. First test reading others minds. Also test your shield. After a while, we'll see how it pans out."

"ok.." I was really confused. As we walked downstairs, I thought about it.

So Edward might be my other half, and I his. Honestly, I was kind of happy about that.

As we walked back into the living room, I was down next to Edward. "Did you listen in?" I asked.

"no, I promise. But why cant I know?"

I didn't know the answer to that, so I looked at Carlisle.

"Well, I think she has 2 gifts." He said.

Edward looked surprised. "Really? What?"

"Mind reader and shield." He left out the other half part…

Edward raised his eyebrows at me. "Mind-reader hmm? I passed along my trait I see."

I laughed then Carslile continued. "Bella, try to read my thoughts. Then try on Charlie and Esme.

I nodded, and concentrated, trying to focus in on their thoughts. I shook my head after a minute. "nope, none of you."

"ok, now try on Edward.

I did as I was told, and got something right away.

_She sure is beautiful._

I smiled. "Thanks Edward."

He gasped. "You heard that?"

I nodded.

"OK, um..how can you read my mind and I cant read yours?"

Carslile answered again. "Edward try reading hers. And Bella, just relax."

I nodded, and relaxed, think and hoping that Carslile was right.

"You hope Carslile is right about what?"

I grinned. "You heard."

"Yeah, amazingly. Carslile how?"

"Bella became one of us. Bella, I think I may be right, but lets not tell him just yet ok?"

I nodded. "Alright."

Esme sighed, looking confused. I walked over to her, and whispered low so only she could her. "Carslile thinks Edward may be my other half and I his."

She smiled, clapping to herself. "Oh, that's wonderful! Carslile tell me more later!"

I laughed and started towards the stairs. "Im gonna go find everyone else."

Man, I really hope Carslile is right.

Hey guys! Sorry its shorter then the usual but I need to get to bed soon! Tomorrow is my promotion! Ahhh im going into high school hahaha im excited but ima have to leave my bestie L *tear*tear*tear* lots of those are gonna be happening tomorrow! Anyways, happier note! R&R!

-Dreamer


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated this story!

**Chapter 8**

**BellaPOV**

I started walking towards Alice's room. "Alice? Rose? Em? Jasper?"

"In here Bella!" Alice called, and I followed her voice to her closet, stopping at the entrance. There in the middle of her huge closet, was Jasper and Emmett, standing on these pedestal things, in what looked like baseball uniforms.

"What do you think Bella? For tonight? Good or not?" Rose asked.

I laughed. "Well, are you done?"

"Yes..and why are you laughing? Are they that bad?" Alice fretted.

"NO! Alice, their really good! I just laughed at the sight is all. Does everyone else get one?"

Rose helped Emm and Jasper down and out of the outfits.

"Yes! Come here!" Alice said, and when I was in front of her, she pulled a uniform from a hanger, putting it in front of me.

"Oh, good, I think I got your size just right! She grinned, smiling proudly.

I laughed. "Great. Em, jazz? Do you guys think you could go downstairs to tell everyone about the uniforms?"

Emmett sighed, but walked to the door. "Fine…we always miss the good conversations.."

Jasper flicked him on the head. "Dude, she wants to talk to them. Carry on, Bella." He smiled at me, then followed Emm out the door.

As soon as they were gone, Alice and Rose pounced on me. "Bella, tell us!"

"Hold on they just left!"

They huffed, and we all sat down on her couch in her huge closet. Once I was done laughing, I sighed. "Ok, so you know how you guys asked me if I liked Edward?"

"Mhmm." they nodded for me to continue.

"Well, I kinda do…." They squealed. "But theirs more. Me and him were talking, and I answered something he said, but everyone said he didn't really say it. Carslile took me into the office and told me I might have two gifts, mind reader, for one person, and shield."

"One person?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I was confused on that part to." I said, and then told them the rest low so no one downstairs could hear, specifically Edward. "So long story short, I can only read Edwards mind and no one else's. Legends say he is my other half, and I his."

This time they squealed louder then before, jumping up and down.

"Oh, that's great Bella! Rose exclaimed giving me a hug.

"Yay! Oh I need to rearrange something on the uniforms!" Alice gushed, getting back to work quickly.

I laughed. "Alright you guys, see you later!" I smiled, before going back downstairs.

"OK Bella!" They yelled back, focused.

I got into the living room, where Emmett, Jasper, Carslile, Charlie, Esme and Edward were talking. When I walked in they smiled.

"Are they ready for the rest of us now?" Carslile asked.

"I think so.." I answered. Then we heard a yell from upstairs, coming from Alice. "We just need the parents, we got everyone else!"

Carslile, Esme, and Charlie stood up and dashed upstairs. I sat down next to Edward on the couch.

"So, Bella, what were you telling them?" Emmett asked me.

"Stuff…" I trailed off, giggling at his expression.

"But hwy cant me and Jasper know?" He whined.

I shrugged. "You could, I just don't want everyone to know quite yet.."

"But only me and Jasper don't know!""No, Edward doesn't either."

"Fine..but we want to know before him k?"

I laughed. "Alright, deal." That probably what would happen anyways.

Then I heard Edward, but this time I knew it was from his thoughts, he wasn't speaking out loud.

_Is this the same thing as yesterday?_

_Yes._

_And why cant I know?_

_Because I need to figure out something first.._

_If you like me?_

I looked at him incredulously. He was just grinning. I sighed. _Yes._

_How about I help._

_What do you mean?_

_Would you like to go on a real date with me? As in not a joke?_

I smiled, answering out loud. "yes."

"Great." He smiled too.

We looked over to Emmett and Jasper, who looked really confused.

"Did we miss something?" Jasper asked.

Edward and I laughed. "Bella can read my mind. Only mine. So we just had, uh I guess, silent conversation."

"Seriously? I thought you couldn't read her mind?" Emmett said.

"No I couldn't when she was human. But now I can. "

"So you guys are gonna have a lot of these 'private conversations'?" Emmett asked, putting air quotes around the last two words in the sentence.

I laughed again. "Probably."

"Great.." He muttered leaning back in his chair.

A little while later, Alice came down, instructing everyone to go get the uniforms on, they were hanging in her closet with each of our names on the hanger.

We all went into different rooms to change. Alice sure did guess my size right, it fit perfectly.

As we got downstairs, I noticed that everyone had different letters stitches onto the back of their uniforms.

Carslile and Esme had the letters "C+E."

Rose and Emmett had the letters "E+R."

Alice and Jasper had the letters "J+A."

Edward had "E+B."

I sighed. This is what Alice meant when she said she needed to make some adjustments…

"Alice.." I said, eyeing her.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What's my back say?"

She giggled. "The same as Edward's of course."

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Of course.."

She giggled again, then went back to Jasper.

I felt some arms go around my waist from behind me.

"Hey there Bells."

"Hey Edward."

"We match.." He said, trailing his fingers across the stitching on my back.

I shivered from his touch. "Yes we do."

He chuckled then turned me around to face him.

"Did Alice put these letters on our backs because she knows I'm taking you out?"

"No, it's a different reason."

"What reason?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." I winked, then walked over to Alice and Jasper, leaving him speechless.

"Nice Bella." Alice smirked.

I shrugged.

"So I take it only Edward doesn't know about the whole thing yet?"

"And Emmett and Jasper."

Alice looked down. "Well, we kind of might have told them…we were really excited…"

"Alice! I don't want him to know yet!"

"He wont! Me and Emm wont tell, promise! Or think about it!" Jasper promised.

"Ok..I just don't want him to take me out for that reason…"

"Wait! He is taking you out! Bella, why didn't you tell us?" She yelled the last part, jumping out of Jaspers arms and dashing over to Rose. A few seconds later I heard "Bella!"

"Oh, crap.." I muttered.

"Isabella Swan? Why did you not tell us?" They both came over to me, their expressions mixed of annoyance and happiness.

"This right here. You see this?" I asked, gesturing to themselves. "This right here is why I didn't tell you guys yet."

"Tell them what?" Esme asked, walking in.

"Edward asked Bella out!"

"Really? That's wonderful!" Esme exclaimed.

"What's wonderful?" Charlie asked as he walked in.

"Oh, Edward's asked Bella out for dinner!" Esme told him.

"He what? When?" Charlie asked, looking at me. "And why didn't you tell me Bella?"

"uh..well it was sort of a silent conversation, everyone just found out now."

"So?"

"So I figured, you would already be ok with it since you already know him and like him.."

"Oh, Charlie, your not mad are you?" Esme fretted.

Charlie's face softened, and he reassured her. "Of course not Esme, he is a great boy." She smiled, then he looked back at me. "I just wish you told me, of all people, Bells."

I smiled. "I will next time, promise."

He grinned. "Good. Now the letters fit even more."

I rolled my eyes, and a few minutes later Edward came back down, and I felt his arms go around my waist from behind. Everyone awed, well the girls did, the guys all smirked, clapping him on the back.

He chuckled, then spoke to me in our private way. _I take it you told them?_

_Yep. _We laughed, and then everyone looked confused.

"Will you guys stop with these silent conversations? Were all very confused here!" Emmett said annoyed, groaning..

I giggled. "Sorry Em."

After we all calmed down, Carslile suggested we leave, the storm would soon start.

We all piled separately into the cars, Carslile and Esme in his Mercedes, Alice ad Jasper in her Porsche, Em and Rose in his jeep, me and Edward in his Volvo.

"So where are we going?" I asked him as we were driving away from the house.

"To a clearing off the highway. Pretty close to the edge of town. Pretty big, good for a baseball game."

"And why do we need a storm to play baseball?"

He grinned at me slightly before looking back at the road. "You'll see. Trust me."

"ok.."

When we got to the clearing, we met in the center.

"ok teams. Me Edward Rose and Bella against Charlie Emmett Alice and Jasper. Esme is referee, ok?"

"Ok." We all replied, and then went to our positions. I was on 2nd base. Charlie bat first, Edward caught it, threw it to Rose, who was pitching. At first I was in awe at how fast we were going, but seeing as were naturally fast, and I now had good balance I was enjoying myself.

When my team went up to bat, I went first, and hit the ball, making it go into the trees. I had to admit, Alice was a pretty awesome pitcher. I realized now that when we hit the ball, it was really loud, echoing around us.

"Ok now I see why you need a storm." I said to no one in particular. Edward chuckled, nodding.

We kept playing until the score was 23 to 23, and Alice Rose and I wanted to go home.

Emmett was convinced we should do rock paper scissors to see who wins.

"Come on, please?"

I laughed. "Fine, I'll go against you." I stood in front of him and held out my hands.

"Rock paper scissors" Both had paper.

I sighed. "Rock paper scissors."

"Yes!" I jumped up, my rock beat his scissors.

"Awe man!" Emmett whined.

"Sorry Em!" I said.

He grinned, and pulled me into a huge hug over his shoulders.

I screamed. "No, put me down! Put me down!"

Everyone laughed at our exchange as he set me back down. I walked over to Edward who put his arms around me.

"Of course, she goes to Edward for protection." Emmett snickered.

I stuck out my tongue.

"Very mature Bella." He said.

I shrugged.

"Ok, can we please go now? It's almost 5 in the morning!" Alice whined, me and Rose agreeing with her.

Everyone nodded, and we all separated to the cars, heading home.

Again, I'm sorry I took forever to update! But let me know how I did, if you want me to add anything in the story! Love u guys, thanks!

-4ever


End file.
